Dō-en No Guren (銅炎のグレン)
by Techno Writer
Summary: Summary: Glen was a normal kid, until a giant rinne absorbed his parents. Then his entire world changed, when a dome of copper flame engulfed him and showed him the true world. Now he fights to ensure that no one else will die; the way his parents did.
1. A Life, Changed For The Better

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time. This is my first anime fanfiction. This takes place in the same world as Shana and friends, but most of the characters are OC's. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please R&R. **

* * *

(Grif's POV)

* * *

I type away on my laptop, waiting for sleep to engulf me. Then I hear a sound that sounds like a giant jackhammer coming towards me. I open my window to see some kind of crazy beast I had never seen before. It's like a giant metal earthworm, but it moves like it's made of silk. It has an almost drill-like tip for a "face".

The beast bores through the streets like dirt, destroying every house that got in its way. I ran downstairs to wake my parents and warn them of the approaching danger.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! There's this... thing coming towards the house." I shake my parents; trying to stir them awake, but to no avail.

"Ugg... Grif, go to sleep. It's the middle of the night." My mother says. She then hears the noise the worm is making and quickly tries to get out of bed, dragging my dad with her.

When they are finally awake, we run for the front door, I leading by a few meters. I walk out the door when the creature plows through the house with little effort. I look wide eyed as it ran through my parents, but then I notice something. They didn't get shredded, they were engulfed by some kind of blue flame. They didn't look in pain though. Then they just faded into the flames which seemed to flow into the worm.

"No! Mom! Dad!" I scream. I run, I run as far away from the scene as possible. It was playing over in my head, each time confusing me more and more. I brake down in tears when I realize. "M-my parents are dead."

I didn't notice the blue seal that formed around me because my face was in my hands, I only looked up when I heard a voice call my name.

"Grif." said the voice. It sounded like a girl, about sixteen. I look up and see that I'm surrounded by a half-dome of copper flame, much like the one that engulfed my parents.

"W-what is it?" I sputter out, my throat choked with sobs.

"This was not supposed to happen, Grif. This should have been prevented." Explains the voice.

"What do you mean? What is that thing? Are you responsible for this?" I yell at them, my sadness now replaced with rage.

"No, I'm not." She replies, matter-of-factly, "But, you can prevent this from happening to others." I think it over.

"No one deserves this fate, right?" I think, "No, of course not!"

"What do I need to do?" I ask.

"You need to make a contract with me, then my consciousness will dwell within you. You will gain power beyond what can you imagine. But, there are consequences..." She trails off.

"What are they?"

"Everyone you ever knew will forget you exist." She says simply, but yet it's so dramatic.

"I-I... I'll do it. No one deserves my parents fate." I state confidently.

"Then let us begin." The dome closes in on me, engulfing me in the copper flame. I first thought I was about to feel pain, so I wince. Then I realize it didn't hurt at all.

"Griffin Jones, you have made a contract with Macerien, the Cog of Perpetual Rotation. Choose a pendant, this will be my extension into your world." She commands.

"I choose a glove. My strength and my protection." I respond. The copper vortex rages around me and balls of fire the size of marbles arise from the flames and form the shape of a fingerless glove around my right hand. The flames on my hand and all around me glow white until it's blinding and I close my eyes in pain. I feel my body float in the air. It feels almost as if the flames are engulfing my mind and heart. It wasn't painful, actually more soothing. I open my eyes when I feel my feet touch the ground and I look to my hand. The glove has a metallic feel, but moves almost like a second skin. I flex my hand and look up to see the sky a blue tint, along with everything else.

"We are inside a seal. You are a flamehaze now, along with another man inside of here. We use this to try and maintain the balance of this world." Macerien explains. I look to see her voice is coming from the small brass cog in the middle of the glove.

"Okay, so what are these abilities you spoke of?" I question.

"You can now jump exceptionally high now. Also, you can make use of unrestricted methods."

"Unrestricted Methods?"

"Yes, you can create spells, traps, and other things of that nature using your mind and your flame." She explains. Then the worm crashes through another house, followed by a man in a blue suit. I analyze the scene

"The other flamehaze?" I more say than question.

"Affirmative." She replies. I jump toward the scene and notice what she said is true. I can jump extreme heights and land with ease. I jump again and land right beside the other flamehaze.

"Hey, what's up?" I say to him.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I am the new contractor for the Cog of Perpetual Rotation." I reply.

"Oh, nice to have some help. Do you know how to use your flame?" He asks. We approach the beast.

"Not yet, but I will figure it out right now." I state. He runs to one side of the beast and I the other. I concentrate on the head of the worm and out of my hands sprouts what looks like two ribbons of copper, with writing I didn't recognize in the sides of it. The ribbons wrap around the front of the worm and I pull on them, slowing it down. I see explosions and smoke coming from the other side, which I suspect is the other man.

"You have learned your abilities surprisingly quick." Says Macerien in a slightly awestruck tone.

"I told you I'd figure it out." I say I lose my grip on my ropes and they disappear. Then the worm begins to pick up speed again. "Damn." I think for a second.

"Can these spells be formed to be almost like a turret?" I ask.

"It has never been attempted before." She replies. I smile confidently.

"No better time like the present." I concentrate and two small spell circles form on the ground. They float up and band and twist into two spheres of brass flame, with a turret protruding from each. I then gesture to the monster and they go to work. They fly in front of it and start to shoot it not unlike a machine gun. I run at a speed I have never imagined to catch up with it. I see it weakening and I notice I can feel its existence fading. It slows more and more to a point where it's barely moving. Then a large explosion desimates the entire creature. I look to see that the other man was its downfall.

"Wow, that was impressive friend. Are you sure you are new at this?" Asks the man.

"Yeah, I just made the contract a few minutes ago." I answer.

"Well, you just created two new unrestricted methods." He says to me. He says to me,

"I'm guessing you don't have a title yet?"

"No, I don't think so. My name is Grif Jones." I introduce, holding out my hand.

"I'm Josia Helonias. I'm contracted too Saber, the Talons of Righteousness." He say's shaking my head.

"It's great to meet both of you." I state warmly, smiling.

"Hey, I know. I'll call you The Crafter of Spells." Suggests Josia. I look at him and then my eyes contract a far-away look.

"Hmm... I like it, but will it stick?" I ask, unsure how these processes work.

"It may, but you have to will it too stay. It has to be earned, and I have to say you have earned it my friend." He explains. I smile.

"Thanks." I reply. I smile.

"Our assignment is not complete. We still must locate who it is that sent that renne. Grif, you must follow Josia and learn from him how to fully control your powers." Demands Macerien.

"Okay Macy, so what do I need to know first Josia?" I say.

"Well, It seems to me you have the basis down, my friend. What do you think Saber?" He asks his Lord, which is in the form of a ring.

"He picks up skills rapidly Josia, he shows promise." Says Saber.

"Thank you Saber. So, I don't know anything about this. What is all this? What is that thing above us and what is this crimson world? What was that worm-thing that attacked us?" I question him. He looks at Saber, and then at me.

"Um... It's really hard for me to explain. But, I know someone who can explain it better." He says.

"Who?" I ask.

* * *

**What do you guys and girls think? I hope you liked it. Glen is based off of myself so he's going to be a very detailed character. Please review.**

**Haters gonna hate, and I'm going to hate on all haters. Constructive criticism is accepted though. **


	2. Pondering Life

**(author note: I've seen every episode of Shakugan No Shana twice and a few three times just for this story. I will be putting stuff like this in. Let's just say that there are a lot of renne left in the human world after the "Xanadu experience".)**

* * *

"Who?" I ask.

"The Chanter of Elegies, Margery Satō." He replies.

"First, though, we need to fix what was damaged." He holds up his finger, almost pointing at the sky. Then a blue orb the size of an apple forms around the tip and starts to glow. I look around and see everything around me repair itself. I watch in awe as the city was put back exactly as it was. Then the "seal" as I learn it was called, disappeared.

"Wow, it's like it never happened." I say, awestruck.

"That is how works Grif." He replies.

"After defeating a renne, the flamehaze must fix any damage done to the location so that it will not upset the balance any more when the seal is broken." Explains Macy.

"Oh, okay. This Margery will need to teach me that as well." I watch as the seal is broken and the world is set back into motion. I see the people of my city, Leeds, begin their lives once again. They are unaware of the events that just occurred.

"Remember, Grif, no one remembers who you are." Reiterates Saber. Then it hits me, no one knows me now. My friends, my family, no one. No one knows my name, except Macy, Josia, and Saber.

"No one knows who I am..." I say under my breath.

"Grif..." I hear Macy say quietly, in a surprisingly concerned tone. My eyes glaze over in deep thought. We then take a bus to Leeds Bradford International Airport.

"Two tickets to Tokyo, Japan please." Requests Josia to the lady at the desk.

"I'm sorry, but the next flight to Japan is tomorrow at noon." She explains apologetically.

"That's fine. I'll get two tickets for that flight, and a two room dorm please." He asks.

"Okay, I have one two-person room available. Your reservations have been made, here are your tickets." She hands him two tickets and points us in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

We walk in and they hand each of us a room key (card). The room had a small kitchen, and two doors. One lead to the bathroom, the other the bedroom.

"Thanks for helping me out Josia, Saber." I say to them.

"It's not a problem, Grif. Outlaw provides all experienced flamehazes a discount for all flights." He says offhandedly.

"Outlaw? What is Outlaw?" I ask, a bit confused.

"Outlaw is the flamehaze communication grid." States Saber.

"Oh, huh. That's interesting." I say truthfully.

"Well, it seems to be getting a bit late, huh? I'm very worn out from that battle, I'll sleep on the pull-out bed and you can get the bedroom." He says. I nod in reply, and walk into the room. I close the door behind me and sit down on the bed. I begin to ponder what my life has become.

"Grif? Are you okay?" Asks Macy, her tone full of concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." I choke out.

"Grif, I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I could have done something." She says.

"It's fine Macy, you already said there was nothing you could have done. It's fine, I have this whole new world to make friends in, right? I miss my family, but now I have a job. It's my duty now to help defend this world when at all possible." I smile smugly at the copper cog in the middle of my glove.

"Grif, I need to explain a few things to you..." She says unsure how to say it.

"What?" I reply.

"Your job as a flamehaze is to keep the balance in check, not to defend the people. Yes, the two are connected, but only by causality." She states.

"I figured that out, Macy. It's okay, I do understand and accept that." I say. "But, I need to know more about what I am, and what it is that I've been shown."

"That will take a while."

"I've got time." I reply.

"Okay, you are a flamehaze, a peacekeeper, per se. You defeat and destroy the beasts from the Crimson World that try to come into this world and steal the existences of others." She begins.

"What's the Crimson World?" I ask.

"The Crimson World is like, a world between worlds. Not exactly a world of its own. It is similar to the space between walls that no one bothers to think about. That is where I am from, along with Saber, and that thing you killed." She continues.

"Wait, you're from the same place as that thing? How do I know I can trust you?" I ask.

"You don't, Grif; but I want you too. We are the good guys. I, along with Saber, am a Crimson Lord. We are powerful creatures in the Crimson World. The Lords who make contracts with humans are the good guys; while the ones who steal lives are the creatures we try to destroy." She explains. I think it over.

"I have no reason to believe you, but I have no choice really. No one knows who I am but you, Josia, and Saber." I say crestfallen.

"Grif, you made the choice. I told you the consequences and you made the decision to give up your old life." She explains.

"And, I don't regret it." I say, "My parent's are dead, what life I did have was pointless. I want to live a life of action and adventure."  
Macy says nothing, not a word. I just stare at the wall, reminiscing about the life I used to have.

"Grif, you are very mature for your age." She says simply.

"What do you mean?" I say, a bit confused.

"Most guys your age would be regretting such a decision and would be looking at everything that could go wrong. You, on the other hand, don't. You realize what you want from life and you don't let something pointless hold you back." She explains.

"T-thank you, Macerien." I reply, a bit surprised. I then yawn.

"You must sleep now, Grif. You are very tired." She commands.

"Okay, g'night Macy." I say, laying my head on my pillow, and letting sleep finally overcome me.

"Sweet dreams, Grif." She replies to herself.

* * *

**This is chapter 2. Next chapter: epic fight scene! R&R, flames accepted, but haters will be spammed by my virus I call ".retribution".**


	3. Learning the way of the flame

**I actually did research for this. there are a multitude of fields around this area. Just a note. **

* * *

I wake up to the sun burning the back of my eyelids. I open my eyes and look at the small alarm clock on the nightstand at my bedside.

"8:00?" I said aloud, "Why am I up so early?" I ask myself.

"Good mornin', my friend, how did you sleep?" Asks Josia, walking in the door.

"I slept great, thanks. I passed right out." I reply.

"That's wonderful. Well, we have a few hours before our flight. What should we do until then?" He asks.

"Well," I say, " I was hoping to try and get some training done. I have very little experience and I want to see what I can do."

"I concur, we must decide what type of abilities you excel at." States Saber.

"Well then, let us find a secluded place and see what you can do." Says Josia excitedly.

* * *

We walk around the hotel building, and find a series of large fields behind the building. Josia, with me not far behind, jumps high up in the air and lands in the middle of a field, far from the hotel and pretty much any building.

"This should be far enough." Says Macerien. I nod.

"Okay, now it's obvious you know how to control and manipulate your flame, but nothing that advanced." Macy explains.  
"Okay, that's good right?" I ask.

"Indeed, but there is a lot more than making chains." Saber explains, "Try to create a physical form of your flame."

I concentrate on my open hand, imagining a flame in it. Then a small copper flame appears in my hand, about the size of my palm. I then it grows and sways, and takes the shape of a copper dagger in my hand.

"Woah, none of my other contractors could do that." Says Macy Awestruck.

"Let's see…" I say to myself. The flame then forms around my body and creates a set of seamless bronze armor, but the dagger turns back to flame and dissipates. Then it turns into a katana blade, then back into a flame.

"Woah! That was wonderous, my friend." Exclaims a very awestruck Josia. I smile smugly.

"That was indeed impressive, I believe you can create almost any form from your flame. Although, it seems that you can only wield a single object at a time." Says Saber, impressed.

"Not one of my previous contractors have ever been able to do such actions. Usually they master unrestricted methods." Says Macy. I then dissipate my flame.

"Okay, let us try those powers of yours out, Grif." Suggests Josia. I cloak myself in a coat of flame that reaches down to my feet, along with my glasses and my brunette hair, I look a lot like Neo from "The Matrix". I then crouch down into a defencive position. He does the same.

He makes the first move, jumping straight at me at speeds I've never seen. Yet, my body easily reacted and dodged at the last second. I then jumped high in the air, using my cloak as a glider. The cloak then forms into my suit of armor, and I drop straight to the field, shaking the ground when I land. I stand to my feet, and look around for my opponent. yet, he has evaded my vision.

"Where is-" I start to ask myself, then I feel the ground shake. A ring forms on the ground.

"Grif, Jump!" Commands Macy. I don't hesitate, I leap into the air, watching as the ground goes up in a cloud of smoke. I land a few meters away, a cloud of smoke behind me. I then feel a presence behind me, and quickly dive to my left. I land on my feet, and see that he had dived straight at me.

"Well, I see this is getting serious." I say smugly.

"You should know I don't like to go easy." He replies in a tone of total concentration. My armor disappears, and I look at him.

"Then neither will I." I state. My hands become engulfed in flames, and take the form of two copper gauntlets. I then run at him with all my might, he dodges, but he didn't notice me drop my gloves at his feet.

"Hm, nice try, but you missed."

"Did I?" I ask, he looks around him and then sees that he is now stuck to the ground by two heavy, copper boots. He is unable to move his legs. I run at him, already knowing what I plann to do. I jump at him and just as I hit him, the boots extinguish. Then two sharp knife blades stick out from the back of my hands, me laying on top of him. I then throw my arms down, in what seems like the final attack.

"Grif, No!" Yell Saber and Macy in unison. Josia closes his eyes and winces, unaware of my plan.

"I win, good game." I say. He opens his eyes to see my knives had stopped just above his throat. I get off him and hold out my hand, smiling. He looks at me, a bit confused, but then takes it.

"Same to you, my friend. I thought I was a goner for a second there."

"I wouldn't kill an ally." I reply seriously.

"Well done Grif, no one has been able to beat Josia yet. Although, he hasn't faced any really strong enemies." Says Saber.

"Thanks, I'm glad you thought so." I answer. Josia looks at his watch.

"Well, I think it's about time for us to get on our flight, Glen." He says, I look at my watch for confirmation and notice he is right.

"Let's go then." We arrive at the airport and get to our gate with barely enough time left before the flight leaves.

* * *

**Sup guys, this is chapter 3 of my first anime fanfic. Next chapter they meet a very interesting young girl on the plane. Please tell me what you think. R&R!**


	4. Flamehaze Trio

**Hey guys, I know it's a while since I posted, sorry. I love writing this story, but I've been writing other stories as well. Well, as an apology, I give you chapter 4. Enjoy my faithful readers, and other peeps. **

* * *

We arrive an hour later at an airport and get on another flight going straight for Tokyo.

"Wow, these seats are extremely comfortable." I say, laying back into my assigned row.

"I agree." States Josia. Then a girl, about my age, walks up to us.

"Um, excuse me, I believe that is my seat." She assumes, pointing to the empty seat to my right.

"Oh, sorry. Josia, let's let the lady through." I command, we both move out of the row, letting her in.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to trouble you." She sits down and I notice that her purse looks a bit, abnormal. Almost unnatural, not unlike my glove. It was satin in color, it would look normal to anyone else, but to me... I don't know.

"It's not a problem." I reply, smiling.

"My name is Ayano Ayanase. You can call me Ayano." She says, then I see her eyes. They were a deep green, like a forest.

"My name's Grif, this is my friend Josia. It's nice to meet you." I say.

"Same to you." She says smiling, but I then see a flash of pain in her eyes, but I didn't say anything.

"Where are you from?" I ask, starting up a conversation.

"France. Long story." She answers.

"Oh, okay."

"We know." Says a new voice, emanating from her person.

"Wha-?" I start to say, confused.

"We know that you two are flamehazes." Explains the new voice. It was a male voice, deep and a bit like narrator. I then realize it's coming from her purse. I snap my fingers,

"Knew it." I say.

"How did you know?" Asks Josia, very confused.

"I don't know, I could just... feel it." I reply.

"I-I just made the contract two weeks ago. I'm still not used to my powers. I have no one left." She says, tears forming in her eyes. I throw my arm around her shoulder, and give her a concerned look.

"Hey, you got us now, okay? I know it's hard." I say, smiling. She looks up at me, almost scanning me. She then starts to cry into my chest.

"I lost everything!" She screams into my shirt. "My family, my friends, my house, and I have nothing left! Nothing, but him."

"Name's James," he introduces, "I gave myself that name, and I prefer it. I am the Trap Carrier." I put my arms around Ayano and just let her cry. A few minutes later, she finally lifts her head, and I remove my arms.

"I-I am terribly sorry." She says, apologetic.

"It's fine Ayano, I just made my contract yesterday. I know how you feel." I explain.

"Really?" I nod. "I'm sorry, I mean it's been so hard. We just met and I just cry all over you." She says a bit ashamed.

"It's not a problem, no harm done, right?" I reply, smiling. She smiles back. Then she wipes the stray tears from her eyes using a cloth from James.

"Attention passengers, we are about to take off. Please take your seats." Says a lady over the intercom. We then sit down in our seats, Josia to my left, and Ayano to my right.

"So, you said you just made your contract too?" Asks Ayano.

"Yeah, two or three days ago." I reply.

"What happened?"

"Well...", I begin, "It's a long story."

"Well, it's a long plane ride, my friend. Please, inform us." Queries Josia. I concede,

"Okay, I'll tell you..." I say. I tell them everything, from my old life, to my parents being absorbed, to Macerien finding me and making the contract.

"...And now I'm here." I finish. Both Ayano and Josia are looking at me, wide-eyed.

"Wow, you watched your parent's die?" She asks. I answer with a nod, looking down at the floor below me.

"Dang, Grif, I had no idea."

"I-it's fine. I'm okay now, I guess." I didn't even try to sound assuring.

"Grif, I went through the same thing, but it was no where near as bad as that. I was walking home from school and I see some creature, I have no idea what, fall from the sky. It crashed into my house, and destroyed it. My parents along with it, I guess." Explains Ayano, heartbroken. I look up at her, and at Josia. I then smile weakly.

"Well, at least I have you guy, right? We still have eachother, and I have Macy as well." I say, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, you're right." Answers Josia, "We're like a mini-family now. How'd you like to be a part of it, Ayano?" He looks at her, and she, at me. I nod once again and she smiles.

"Of course, you guys are all I have really." She replies. We then start talking about just normal stuff, like we'd been friends for years.

* * *

**Well? Was it worth the wait? I really hope so, I'll have the next chapter up within the next few weeks.  
Remember, I love constructive criticism, but no hating. R&R! **


End file.
